


Amatir

by Vierseason



Series: Akatsuki Shop AU [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Cliffhangers, F/M, Mystery, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vierseason/pseuds/Vierseason
Summary: Kami memang tidak dekat, tapi aku tahu bahwa Uchiha seperti dirinya adalah sosok yang langka. Maka aku keluar dari kebiasaanku dan bertanya padanya. Lalu dia menjawab, "Dia berikan noda pada duniaku: biru, jingga, kuning, dan lainnya." Mata kelamnya berkilat. Afeksi yang ia punya, jauh dari kata cinta. Lantas aku mendenguskan tawa. Karena ia hanyalah seorang amatir. SHDL 2016.





	Amatir

**Author's Note:**

> diketik cepat, hitungan jam. Ide mendadak pula. Typo harap maklum ya, akan diperbaiki seiring waktu.
> 
> Peringatan sebelum membaca ff ini gak banyak. Pertama, sudah pasti AU dan OOC. Kedua, sebaiknya intip dulu ff saya yang berjudul Rejah dan Fiksasi untuk mengetahui seluk beluk "Akatsuki" versi saya.

 

Kami memang tidak dekat, tapi aku tahu bahwa Uchiha seperti dirinya adalah sosok yang langka. Maka aku keluar dari kebiasaanku dan bertanya padanya seolah peduli, padahal hanya penasaran. Lalu dia menjawab,

"Dia berikan noda pada duniaku: biru, jingga, kuning, dan lainnya."

Mata kelamnya berkilat. Afeksi yang ia punya, jauh dari kata cinta. Lantas aku mendenguskan tawa. Karena kutahu ia hanyalah seorang...

 

 

**Amatir**

— _sekedar bersenang-senang_

**© UQ**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Untuk **SasuHina Days Love 2016** dengan prompt **Colour**

.

.

.

Ini kisah lama, jauh sebelum Sasuke datang ke toko itu dan menetap di sana. Kisah ini bermula tak lama setelah kematian Uchiha Itachi. Rumah luas bergaya tradisional itu, dengan lambang kipas di pintu gerbangnya, tengah bergabung. Pula dengan rumah di sebelahnya, yang sama luas, dengan simbol api di tengah matahari yang diapit dua bukit. Ratusan tahun mereka telah bertetangga, kesedihan Uchiha adalah kesedihan Hyuuga, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mereka hidup bertetangga sudah bagai saudara. Kedua klan besar, yang telah ada sejak manusia di negeri itu berkirim pesan lewat burung merpati, menampung anggotanya yang berjumlah puluhan. Hubungan simbiosis yang telah berlangsung ratusan tahun itu, terjaga amat baik. Namun, sebaik apapun hubungan yang terjalin di antara Hyuuga dengan Uchiha, tak pernah tercatat dalam riwayat masing-masing klan, adanya persilangan darah di antara mereka.

Terkutuk.

Satu sama lain.

Dan itu merupakan fakta.

Ada kekuatan magis yang mengikat mereka untuk bersama, dekat, tapi tidak bisa menyatu. Dan siapapun yang mencoba untuk bersatu, hubungan mereka akan meretas dengan ajaibnya. Tanpa ada yang tahu, tanpa ada yang ingat di kemudian hari bahwa itu pernah terjadi. Walau samar dan minim, memang ada yang mengingat. Yang diam, tak berdaya.

.

.

.

"Sudah sebulan ya?" seorang pria berambut hitam, mengisap tembakau dari pipa lengkung—cangklong.

"Ya, selain ayah, ibu, dan Sasuke, mereka mulai lupa," jawab Itachi.

"Kalau dia?" Obito menghela napas, membuang asap.

"... entahlah." Itachi tersenyum masam saat bersandar pada punggung kursi.

"Sebaiknya kau kurangi untuk berkeliaran di sana. Bos bisa marah."

"Aku mengerti, Paman." Itachi memandang pintu yang jauh di sana, yang terbuka dan menghubungkan tempat tinggalnya yang baru dengan toko—atau gudang peninggalan moyangnya.

Baru sebulan Itachi tinggal di sana. Dia dikejutkan dengan pamannya, yang harusnya meninggal saat ia masih berusia enam tahun—alias empat belas tahun yang lalu. Dia merasa takjub, tapi juga ngeri. Mengambil keputusan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Itu sulit. Amat sulit, apalagi keputusan itu diberikan oleh leluhurnya. Berhubungan dengan Uchiha, sebagai sesama Uchiha sekalipun merupakan hal yang rumit. Dia tidak yakin, jika menghindar, dia bisa seutuhnya menghindar. Namun, ketika sudah terjerat di sana, dia pun tidak tahu bisa merasa nyaman dan aman atau malah tersiksa.

Pada akhirnya, Itachi memutuskan untuk tinggal. Sebulan sudah dan dia merasa baik-baik saja, jika bukan karena kemunculan seorang Hyuuga di depan kaca etalase mereka.

"Hyuuga Neji—apa pernah ada seorang Hyuuga yang melakukan kontrak dengan Madara?"

Pria yang menggunakan penutup mata berwarna putih itu bersedekap.

"Hyuuga, ya..." satu matanya yang tampak, berwarna hitam legam sebagaimana mata keponakannya, memandang jauh ke kekosongan. "Bos tidak pernah menyukai mereka. Hyuuga akan selalu aman, selama kita ada. Selama tidak ada yang melanggar batas."

"Kalau begitu Sasuke," Itachi meremas celananya. Jika keluarganya atau orang yang dicintainya ikut tersesat bersamanya, apa yang Itachi korbankan hanya akan jadi sia-sia. Eksistensinya di dunia, dia korbankan untuk ketiadaan—untuk keserakahan Uchiha Madara saja.

"Ada kemungkinan, entah kapan, dan bos—kakek Madara yang menentukan."

.

.

.

Kedua remaja itu, yang sedang bertukar tatap di ruang yang lekat dengan aroma alkohol, tak pernah tahu bahwa afeksi yang mereka punya satu sama lain mulai merusak diri. Mereka terus bersama; berteman, bertetangga, dan seperti saudara. Harusnya sampai di sana saja, tidak lebih. Tapi gejolak yang mereka rasa, yang mereka tahan sejak lama, tak mampu mereka elakkan lebih lama.

"Tidak." Hinata bergumam, menundukkan kepala.

Hinata meremas selimutnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke terus bersamanya. Sejak mereka masuk SMA, kesehatannya semakin parah. Hinata yang biasanya hanya menderita sakit ringan—flu, demam, batuk—kini masuk rumah sakit karena ragam penyakit yang tak ia mengerti lagi namanya. Bahkan ia harus mengikuti ujian kenaikan tingkat di rumah sakit karena tidak bisa hadir. Untunglah sekolahnya merupakan sekolah elit dan Hyuuga punya andil yang besar di sana. Prestasinya juga baik, peringkat dua, tepat di bawah Sasuke.

Tetapi Hinata yakin, itu semua tidak akan bertahan lama. Lingkungan atau tubuhnya tidak akan mampu menoleransi ini semua. Dia tidak mau jika saat itu tiba, Sasuke terseret bersamanya. Temannya itu, baru sebulan yang lalu berduka. Hinata juga berduka. Itachi sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, sama seperti Neji yang merupakan kakak sepupunya. Dan dia tidak mau Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama jika sewaktu-waktu dirinya menghilang. Untuk itu, lebih baik mereka berhenti sampai di sini. Tidak lebih.

"Memangnya kau mau aku samakan dengan baju, buku atau apapun yang bisa dibeli lagi saat aku menginginkan jenis yang baru?" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menahan agar suaranya tidak mengeras.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku tidak mau menjadi no—"

"Aku bukan amatir, Hinata." Sasuke berdiri. Dia jengah mendengar kata-kata itu terucap berulang kali dengan nada semanis madu. Hinata, begitu halus perangainya, tapi tiap kata yang gadis itu ucapkan belakangan ini setajam belati.

"S-sasuke!" Hinata menahan lengan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng. Dia tidak mau Sasuke pergi dari hidupnya. Dia tidak mau Sasuke marah padanya. Tetapi dia pun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya selain mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya ingin Sasuke bahagia, tapi nyatanya Sasuke tampak kesal.

"A-aku... A-ku..." cengkeramannya melemah, napasnya tercekat. Tubuh Hinata bergetar dan Sasuke membelalakkan matanya melihat hal itu.

Sasuke terpaku di sana. Sudut bibirnya, tanpa ia sadari, membentuk senyum timpang yang samar. Saat mata beriris putih itu menatapnya, barulah ia tersentak. Ia mengerjap dan segera bergerak.

"Berbaringlah," pintanya, sambil membantu Hinata untuk berbaring. Sasuke menekan bel berulang kali. "Aku akan keluar memanggil perawat dan dokter. Tenanglah, jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada tangan Hinata. Ia segera berlari keluar untuk menyuruh perawat datang cepat ke kamar Hinata.

Kini Sasuke duduk menunggu. Dia merasa gelisah akan dua hal: Hinata, serta dirinya. Ia mengepal dan membuka telapak tangannya berulang kali. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa asing pada dirinya.

_Apakah ini yang Hinata takutkan?_

Sasuke bertanya-tanya dan mulai mengingat lagi bagaimana tingkahnya selama ini. Tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya normal, kecuali tadi.

Sasuke mulai berpikir dan memutuskan bahwa itu hari terakhirnya untuk banyak bicara, berekspresi, dan berhubungan dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

Kelas sebelas, kondisi Hinata jauh lebih baik. Dia memang rutin ke rumah sakit, namun tidak dirawat di sana seperti dulu. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke masih baik, tapi tidak seperti dulu. Di sekolah, mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda. Pulang memang bersama, tapi ada Neji di antara mereka. Hanya saat istirahat, yang memungkinkan mereka untuk bertemu. Tapi Sasuke lebih senang menyendiri di pojok perpustakaan.

"Sasuke."

Hari itu, pada jam istirahat, Hinata menghampiri Sasuke di perpustakaan. Dia menggenggam amplop berwarna merah jambu dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya, menahan senyum. Tapi kebahagiaan itu, setelah menahan diri selama lima bulan lamanya, terpancar dari iris kelamnya. Ia menyambar amplop itu, lalu membukanya. Saat melihat isinya, lalu memastikan nama pengirim serta tulisannya, Sasuke langsung merobeknya. Potongan kertas dengan namanya ia pisahkan, yang kemudian ia sobek lebih kecil sebelum membuangnya sembarangan di lantai perpustakaan. Wajahnya menggelap, begitu pula pandangannya yang berubah kusam. Sasuke menutup bukunya.

Hinata diam, memeluk dirinya yang bergetar.

"Ka-Kamura sudah lama menyukaimu. Di-dia anak yang baik dan me-menurutku kalian cocok. Pasti Sa-Sasuke akan—"

Sasuke berdiri dan menyapu bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya. Satu tangannya, yang tidak memegang buku, menahan kepala Hinata, agar tidak mengelak saat ia mulai melumat bibir itu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya."

Sasuke pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang bersemu dan kebingungan. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kamura.

.

.

.

"Itachi! Itachiii!" pria berambut pirang, yang dikuncir kuda, berlari menghampiri Itachi yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan rutinnya: mengecek keluarganya.

"Ada apa?" Itachi menggaruk kepala. Ia masih belum memahami rekan baru mereka, yang baru dua bulan tinggal bersama.

"Aku mendengar suara berdesis. Di lantai yang ada di sana." Deidara, namanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku mengikutinya dan aku yakin tidak salah dengar."

"Kau... merangkak untuk mengikuti suaranya?" Itachi mengepalkan tangan, menghalangi mulutnya yang tak kuat menahan tawa.

"Sumpah! Aku benar-benar mendengarnya. Rumah ini... rumah ini rumah normal kan?"

Deidara memeluk dirinya, merinding karena dia masih ngeri dengan barang-barang di toko yang kadang berkilau atau berbunyi sendiri. Dia paling muda di sini dan paling baru. Dia bukan Uchiha, asing pula dengan hal-hal magis ini. Dia berada di sana karena melakukan kontrak supaya adiknya yang buta bisa melihat. Dia sudah ketar-ketir harus menjadi tumbal karena gaya Obito menerangkan padanya seolah dia akan mati saja, nyatanya ia masih hidup dan bisa melakukan banyak hal normal. Bahkan ia dapat rumah, pekerjaan, da makan gratis walau tidak bisa menemui adiknya yang kini diadopsi orang.

Tapi kalau ternyata hidupnya saat ini tidak menyenangkan dan semudah yang ia kira, dia ingin kabur saja.

"Ya, ini rumah normal. Paling-paling gempa. Itu biasa, kan." Itachi terkekeh.

"Mana ada gempa bunyinya desis-desis gitu. Aku memang lulusan SD, tapi gak setolol itu juga, Nyet!"

"Kalau bukan itu, memangnya apa?" Itachi balas bertanya.

"Mana aku tahu?! Kalau tahu, aku gak akan tanya!" Deidara memijat dahinya. "Ah, sudahlah!" dia yang malas dan lelah, meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi berjalan, naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar pamannya. Ia mengetuk pintu. Saat terdengar sahutan dari dalam, dia segera masuk.

"Deidara mendengar Orochimaru." Itachi duduk pada sofa merah, berhadap-hadapan dengan Obito.

"Wah, dia sensitif."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau sampai ketahuan?" ular kepunyaan Madara, bos dan leluhur mereka, merupakan sesuatu yang disembunyikan keberadaannya. Sengaja ular itu di taruh di ruang bawah tanah dan hanya keluar saat harus melakukan tugasnya: menukar jiwa dan ingatan atau memakan jiwa.

"Bos menariknya, alih-alih membunuhnya, karena sebuah alasan. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi biarkan sajalah. Orochimaru bergerak atas perintah bos."

"Termasuk membantai Hyuuga?"

Itachi menutup matanya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, untuk menenangkan dirinya. Baru saja ia mengecek, melakukan kegiatan bulanannya. Ia baru tahu bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi meninggal dua minggu yang lalu. Dia pun baru tahu kalau jumlah Hyuuga hanya hitungan jari. Mereka meninggal dengan cara yang sama: stroke karena hipertensi, dirawat lama, dan meninggal dunia tak lama. Perusahaan mereka bangkrut, keuangan mereka menipis. Uchiha membantu, tapi Hyuuga tak mau menerima lebih.

"Ada yang melanggar batas, ini akibatnya."

"Aku?" karena Itachi masih sering berkeliaran di kompleks rumahnya, hanya mengurangi intensitasnya saja sampai-sampai baru sadar bahwa jumlah Hyuuga yang tinggal di sana semakin tipis—timpang dengan Uchiha.

"Dia."

"Sasuke?"

"Ya, selama empat tahun terakhir." Obito tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, lebih dari yang Orochimaru desiskan padanya. Ular itu berkata bahwa keponakannya makin gila. Orochimaru pun bosan memakan jiwa-jiwa Hyuuga yang monoton itu, katanya tidak menyenangkan.

"Hyuuga Neji, tadi pagi ke sini. Melihat di depan etalase saja, tidak berani masuk," terang, Obito. "Keadaan Hinata, bagaimana?"

"Semakin parah. Kanker, katanya."

Itachi mengiba. Sudah empat tahun ia tinggal di sana, tapi masih belum juga bisa benar-benar mengakui logika yang Madara punya. Dia tidak berani menilik lebih jauh mengenai dendam yang leluhurnya punya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Madara punya sekte sesat dan keluarganya mengasingkan Madara. Itachi tidak mengerti keterkaitan Hyuuga selain sebagai tetangga dan dia tidak berani untuk mencari tahu.

"Ini tidak adil untuk Hyuuga, bukankah begitu, Paman?"

"Memang tidak pernah adil, kalau sudah begini jadinya." Obito memasukan potongan tembakau kering ke dalam cangklongnya. Dia membakarnya, dan mengisap pelan-pelan untuk menyamaratakan baranya.

"Jika Hyuuga habis tak tersisa?"

"Semuanya akan terkuak dan akan ada satu yang memberontak."

"Sasuke? Entahlah. Siapa saja bisa." Obito pernah membayangkan hal ini sebelumnya, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa hal tersebut akan terjadi begitu cepat. "Hyuuga ada untuk terikat dengan kita, menyegel jiwa-jiwa Madara yang keluar dari jasadnya, berpindah pada benda-benda mati ini. Selama semua peraturan, untuk menjaga keseimbangan, tidak dilanggar, maka kita semua aman. Aku dan kau, ada untuk itu. Deidara, juga."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Menunggu." Asap mengepul dari mulutnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak keluar. Untuk kebaikanmu—kebaikan kita semua."

.

.

.

Sudah setahun Sasuke tinggal di sana. Minggu pagi, ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan sepupunya yang bertubuh belang—Zetsu—yang baru sebulan bulan tinggal di sana. Sasuke menaruh curiga pada sepupunya, sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa di toko itu. Zetsu, tanpa pikir panjang, melakukan kontrak. Setelah itu, ia pun melakukan banyak hal aneh dan berbicara lebih sering dengan Itachi atau Obito. Kalau sedang bersama yang lain, Zetsu pun melontarkan pendapat yang membuat Itachi dan Obito harus bersusah payah menutup-nutupi sesuatu.

Mencurigakan, apalagi alasannya bisa terjebak di sini hanya karena perempuan yang ingin punya paras rupawan.

"Yamanaka Ino... memang seberapa bagus sampai kau jadi begini, hah?" tanyanya dengan ketus, pada sepupu yang berusia tiga tahun lebih muda daripadanya.

"Dia berikan noda pada duniaku: biru, jingga, kuning, dan lainnya." Zetsu mengatakannya dengan mata berkilau cerah. "Dan menarik, Sepupuku, melihat dunia selain hitam maupun putih."

Sasuke mendengus, tertawa melihat orang dengan warna tubuh hitam maupun putih berkata demikian. Pula dia semakin tertawa girang, dalam hati, menginjak-injak pendapat sepupunya karena riwayat baru yang sepupunya dapat akibat permintaannya: belang dari lahir, mati minum racun karena mengira akan jadi tampan.

_Mendengar kata-kata badut ini, tak ada gunanya._

"Lagi pula, bukankah kita sama?" namun, Zetsu, yang Sasuke anggap sebagai badut, lanjut berbicara.

Tatapan Sasuke mengeras. Obrolan itu hanya ada antara Hinata dengannya. Tidak ada yang tahu, karena tidak ada yang pernah membahas itu sebelumnya. Pikir Sasuke, hanya dirinya dan Hinata—yang kini sudah melupakannya. Dan setahunya, Hinata tak dekat dengan Zetsu—dengan Uchiha selain Sasuke atau Itachi.

Ada dua kemungkinan: Zetsu tahu atau kebetulan saja kata-katanya tepat sasaran.

Yang manapun, Sasuke menolak dirinya disamakan dengan Zetsu.

"Aku bukan amatir," balasnya.

"Kau serius, memang, tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Sepupu." Zetsu menyilangkan kakinya.

"Maksudmu?"

Memang ada banyak hal yang Sasuke tidak ketahui dan ia merasa Zetsu tahu lebih banyak walau dia berada di sini belum lama. Perasaan takut untuk mengetahui lebih, jauh lebih besar. Ia semakin takut bertindak sejak Obito mengancamnya, mengatakan bahwa yang akan terkena imbas bukan hanya diri mereka masing-masing, melainkan orang lain. Tapi waktu itu, Zetsu mengatakan sesuatu untuk meretaskan hukum pelik ciptaan Madara, Uchiha dan Hyuuga lain di masa lalu.

"Lihat saja, nanti. Pelan-pelan. Kita kembalikan keadaan menjadi nol, lalu menggeserya ke keadaan yang kita mau."

Dan saat itu barulah Sasuke sadar, bahwa Uchiha Zetsu telah menyiapkan sesuatu bahkan sebelum ia tiba di sini. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dan untuk saat ini tidak mau mencari tahu. Namun, anehnya, ia yakin pada kata-kata Zetsu yang besar kemungkinan berada di pihak yang sama dengannya—beda dengan Itachi dan Obito, atau Deidara yang masa bodoh, atau Sasori yang menyimpan semuanya sendiri.

Perlahan, Sasuke menuai rasa percaya. Percaya pada sepupunya atau pada takdir yang ia inginkan.

.

**tamat**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> PASTI BANYAK TYPO! PASTI! Tenang, gaes! Nanti saya benahin setelah upload. Saya gini emang. Ehehe, apalagi buatnya instan.
> 
> Alurnya lompat-lompat, pindah scene-nya banyak, jadi hati-hati pas baca. Saran saya sih, baca Rejah part 2—Fiksasi itu opsional untuk tahu soal Zetsu dan Uchiha. Ini prequel sekaligus sequel (seiprit), sih. Sebetulnya saya mau nunjukin kalau keberadaan Hinata itu bikin hidup Sasuke berwarna dan seneng-seneng gitu isinya, taunya malah galau dan berat gini.
> 
> Uhuhu, pokoknya Happy SHDL, gaes! *sedot ingus*
> 
> 10/24/2016


End file.
